Let Hell Begin
by Chieko Nariko
Summary: Peeta and Gale are convicted of a crime and taken to a jail like facility. WARNING: Rape! GalexPeeta love later on.  Gale and Peeta do not rape each other but have sexy time later ;D


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and all evetns are fictional. If I had any sort of affiliation or ownership you'd bet there'd be BL. Anywho enjoy!

WARNING:Sex, Rape!, GalexPeeta in later chapters! Don't like don't read. Simple. No Flaming!

"Line up accordingly and wait until you are marked," spoke a Peacekeeper.

Currently I was waiting to get marked with a tracker…again. My name's Peeta Mellark and I am currently in a facility for avoxes. Well sorta, you see those who are convicted of a crime are taken to a facility, marked with a tracker and then placed in cells until a job has been found. The job given depends on the severity of the crime, but the way you are in a cell is random. Oh joy. Some of these people have been accused of taking part in revolution, attack on Capital forces or even things like theft. As for me, it was a matter of accepting a proposition from Gale to help those in District 12. There was a new peacekeeper in the District and he was not as lenient as most of those who were from there. Unfortunately both Gale and I were taken away and here I am, waiting to be marked again by the overly sanitary hands of the Capital. Funny how they will tear you down, watch you, praise you and knock you back down even lower.

"Number 0532…0532! Do I need to repeat myself?" spoke an awfully cold voice. I was shaken out of my wandering thoughts.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. I sounded like a fool. Katniss would never let herself seem weak, but here the bread boy is scared shitless because of some Capital lady.

She stuck the tracker in my arm, the feeling was familiar. That weird stinging sensation, I could feel the cool metal and how it would heat up once placed in my body. I hated it.

"You may now wait in cell 17 until you are called up for further direction."

I walked down the corridors, with guidance of some officials of course. They wouldn't want you to run off. Pff! As if you could.

I sat in my cell. Sometimes people would leave in a day or less, others spend up to weeks waiting to be placed in some sort of job. I hoped I would get to leave soon.

"Well look now, isn't this one a looker," the voice was deep and horrid. Something, or should I say someone, grabbed my shoulder. I was pushed onto the hard mattress.

"I've been here for 5 weeks, you'll do just fine," the large man smirked as he licked his lips. I then realized I was being raped. My eyes were large, like dinner plates. I tried to squirm and get out of his grasp but this man was incredibly strong. He must have done more than carry hundred pound bags. I looked around, desperately trying to get SOMEONE to help me. They all turned away. Most people who have been in waiting for a long time end up raping people as a form of releasing frustration. Never had I thought that I would be in this situation.

His grimy callused hands groped my waist as he proceeded to pull down my jeans. I tried desperately to pull away but it was no use. Tears streamed down my face as is gritted my teeth. I could feel my wrists forming bruises. Suddenly I heard the shuffling of clothes and the unzipping of pants. The pain was unbearable. More tears streamed down my face ad I gritted my teeth in utter pain. I tried not to scream for fear of it being worse. My thoughts were scrambled in a mix of fear, pain and panging emotions I couldn't describe.

As soon as he was over I was shoved aside. Quickly I collected my lost clothing and hid in a far off corner to weep by myself. I couldn't get past the fact of what had just taken place. No one had helped me, no one cared. They just sat there and watched, as if I were some animal. Please, I whispered to myself, let me be taken soon.

"Here you are number 0554" I heard a voice say.

I looked up. It was Gale. I hadn't seen him since yesterday when we were both arrested. It gave me some sort of joy to see someone I knew, though we hardly ever spoke.

Gale walked over towards me and I hurriedly wiped my red eyes. I didn't want him to see me in this pathetic state, though I felt another reason for doing so, I couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"Uhm? Are you okay? Dude I know its tough but you can't just cy about it," he said , slight humor in his voice, I guess in attempt to lighten up the situation.

I looked at him coldly.

"I was just raped. By a man. Do you fucking think its nothing to go through almost getting killed, finally have everything and then get raped because of you!" my voice had escalated. I looked around for the man who had inflicted the damage on my body, he was gone. Probably being reassessed.

Gale's eyes were large in shock.

"Wait, what?"

I felt the tears start to sting again. I looked away and curled up in my knees again. Let hell take me away before anything else in this damned inferno.

"I-I'm sorry."

I looked up again, shocked. "What?" I asked.

"This is all my fault. I started this and got you here. I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

Great. Now I look even weaker. Gale was larger than I was. He could stand up to that guy and get rid of him without having to do anything. I guess it… could work…

"Whatever," I turned around again as if I didn't care. And in part it was true. I didn't need his pity, but could I afford to go through what happened not to long ago again?

Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep, emotionally drained from the day's events. All I could hope for was that I didn't get choked or even molested in my sleep. Let the Hell begin.

Author: Well that was kinda crappy. I will/ did change things to go along with my storyline. Bear with me here! Comment and give feedback! PM me too. Leave suggestions! Thanks


End file.
